


maybe kids will be kids

by miladys-winter (lykxxn)



Series: my wayward son [13]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Athos and François have a Talk, Dubious Consensual Kissing, Dubious Consent, Gen, Homophobic Language, Kissing, Period-Typical Homophobia, not intended to be offensive, once - Freeform, the word "sodomite" is used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/miladys-winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen approaches him, brows furrowed in worry. “Athos,” she says carefully, “we need to talk about François.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe kids will be kids

**Author's Note:**

> François - 15  
> Louis - 13  
> Raoul - 11  
> Philippe - 11  
> Roselle - 11  
> Élise - 9

“Come on, François,” urges the thirteen-year-old Dauphin, “you said you’d kissed Roselle, so kissing someone can’t be _that_ bad. Why don’t you kiss me?”

“Because I don’t want to.”

“Why not? It’s not _bad_ , we’re just trying it.” Louis frowns. “It doesn’t mean anything.”

François sighs. “Fine, fine … I’ll do it.” Slowly they close the space between them, Louis immediately putting his lips to François’s—

Anne’s eyes widen in shock as she opens the door. Louis pulls away instantly, eyes wide with guilt. “I’m sorry, Mamma … it’s my fault; I made him!”

“It’s fine …” says Anne, but the words _I made him_ cannot and will not leave her head.

A few hours later, when Athos is waiting for François to make an appearance, the Queen approaches him, brows furrowed in worry. “Athos,” she says carefully, “we need to talk about François.”

Athos immediately thinks the worst. “What’s happened—?”

“It is not as bad as you think … François is a good child. But I fear that, if unaddressed, the problem could get worse.” Anne stops, unsure of how to carry on. “I walked in on something I wasn’t supposed to see, this afternoon,” she says finally. “Now, I know your son is no sodomite … even if he was, it would mean nothing to me … and they were merely being children … but you need to talk to François about consent.”

“Consent, Your Majesty?” questions Athos. He is relieved that there is nothing seriously wrong with his son, but the word instils some sort of fear in him.

“My son’s words were _I made him_ , Athos. I am worried. I do not want François to think that what Louis did was okay.” She cannot look at him now. “I thought I had raised my son better than that, and for that, I cannot apologise enough.”

That evening, Athos cannot shake the worry from his shoulders. They sit together in François’s bedroom, and Athos says shakily, “I heard what happened between you and the Dauphin.”

“Oh, _no_! Papa, it wasn’t like that; it wasn’t!” says François quickly. His eyes are wide in panic.

“I know it wasn’t,” says Athos gently. “I just want to know … did you want to kiss Louis?”

“Not really,” admits François.

“What he did was very wrong,” says Athos. “ _No_ means _no_ , whether somebody says _not really_ or _I don’t think so_.”

“Oh.” François feels a little sick. “I haven’t gotten him in trouble, have I?”

Athos shakes his head. “I think the Queen will be talking to him about it, however.”

“Can I still go and play with him?”

“Of course you can,” says Athos.

“Papa,” says François quietly, “I love you.”

Athos smiles easily, reaching up a hand to ruffle his son’s hair. “I love you, too …”


End file.
